It is well known that it is scientifically useful to obtain information from space. One type of data that is useful is data that is obtained from an instrument that orbits around the earth in decaying fashion herein referred to as de-orbiting.
The two most common existing methods of obtaining de-orbiting observations or de-orbiting data are an instrument launched with a sounding rocket and an instrument on board a small satellite (referred to as a microsat). The sounding rocket launch can generate high vibration and thermal environments. Accordingly the shock and vibration loads which a sounding rocket subjects a small payload (instrument) to are high. For example, a 20 lb payload to be launched on an Orbital Science Viper should be designed to withstand quasi-static loads of approximately 100 g's, while on the shuttle, the same payload should be designed to withstand 40 g's (Reference: Simplified Design Options for STS Payloads by David A. Hamilton, NASA, 1988). The portion of any space payload's weight which is considered structural, rather than functional is from 25% to 50% of the entire payload.
On the other hand, the microsat instrument packages are normally designed for long lifetimes (2-3 years), which require electronics capable of surviving the high radiation environment of space. Rad hardened (electronic details modified to increase survivability in radiation environment) components are particularly expensive, compared to equivalent terrestrial ones. In addition to being expensive, the selection of components which are qualified for high radiation environments are restricted, because only a subset of available terrestrial technologies become qualified for high space radiation environment.
Moreover, a sounding rocket or microsat operation must be carefully planned well in advance and the launch date (and-thus operational date) is normally moved only by a serious geophysical event. Another limitation associated with the sounding rocket is that its shape must be a fairly thin cylinder. The lack of flexibility in the design can represent a major challenge for some types of instruments where the influence of shape can be significant (e.g. optical paths).
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a device whose payload design load factors are much lower than can typically be realized with a sounding rocket. Similarly it would be advantageous to provide an instrument package whereby the shock and vibration levels that need to be withstood are reduced as compared to a sounding rocket. Further, it would be also advantageous to provide a device which has more flexibility in the design of the payload; which can be launched at any convenient time with respect to desired observations; and whose observation time for obtaining information can be extended for several days. Still further it would be advantageous to provide an instrument package that can use generally available components rather than rad hardened components.